A la espera del Anochecer
by Mommy's-Cunning
Summary: Amanecer fue solo el inicio. Hoy Edward debe lidiar con una hija adolescente y una esposa que se empeñará en ocultarte un secreto, esa debilidad será la causante de llevar a la ruina a su familia,anteponiendo los deseos de su cuerpo por sobre la razón
1. Prefacio

_**Esto es ficción, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, y de paso los manipulo y los hago sufrir , solo a veces...**_

_**"Que el cielo nos impida hacer sufrir a Edward"**_

_*******_

**Summary**: Han pasado diez años después de aquel "felices por siempre" al termino de amanecer. Hoy Edward debe lidiar con una hija adolescente y una esposa que se empeñará en ocultarte un gran secreto. Sin ser conciente de que aquella debilidad sería la causante de llevar a la ruina a su familia, y con ella al resto de los Cullen. Anteponiendo los deseos de su cuerpo por sobre la razón.

* * *

_**A la espera del Anochecer**_

_**Bella**_

_...._

_

* * *

_

Atraje a mi pequeña hacia mis brazos, quien pese a ya ser una mujer, para mí siempre sería una niña, mi angelito. Deslicé mis dedos por sus ahora largos y finos rizos cobrizos. Aquella hechizante y hermosa característica que en sus inicios me colmó de gozo por saberla heredera de la belleza de su padre.

Me dediqué a susurrarle al oído palabras de confort, y le repetí una y otra vez que no existían motivos para temer, que todo estaría bien, que por favor intentase mantener la calma.

Renesmee llevó su suave y cálida mano hacia mi rostro y me mostró una imagen que me hizo comprender lo erradas que habían sido mis anteriores palabras. El dueño de sus pensamientos se encontraba a espaldas mías y por mucho que le temiese debía hacerle frente.

Gire a velocidad inhumana y frente a mi se hizo presente aquella imagen.

Sus hermosos ojos se mostraban bañados de un sombrío ónix, la reluciente y nívea piel que tiempo atrás solía deslumbrarme sin mayor esfuerzo hoy se mostraba manchada por restos de sangre inocente, perfume más dulce y apetecible que alguna vez creí posible.

La belleza de mi esposo hoy se mostraba opacada bajo el manto de la muerte, los últimos vestigios de vida de un ángel se mostraban amilanados ante el implacable cazador. Repartidos sobre su nívea piel y mezclados con su fragancia dulzona.

Dulces destellos provocados por el astro rey resplandecían en su semblante dándole al depredador un aspecto demoniaco y bestial. Y por un instante temí por la integridad de mi hija y la mía propia.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — pregunté aterrada. Aún a sabiendas del origen de aquel aroma.

Él no podía haberlo matado, mi esposo no podía hacerme esto. Edward jamás asesinaría a un inocente.

— Recobrar mi vida, mi esposa y mi familia. — respondió en un bufido, y esas tres palabras lo significaron todo. Él lo había hecho.

Mi Edward, mi sol, el amor de mi existencia me había lastimado donde más dolía. Edward había asesinado al motivo que me mantenía en pie. A la persona que después de Renesmee lo significaba todo.

.

_._

_**Edward **_

.

Y ahí se encontraba ella. Frente a mí, pero dándome la espalda, como si su traición e indiferencia no fuesen suficientes. Mi mujer, mi Bella, tan inocente y a la vez tan culpable.

¿Qué había hecho mal para que me fallase de esta forma?

¿Por qué el cruel destino tenía que jugarme nuevamente una mala pasada, de forma tan aberrante?

Cien años esperé por ella, buscándola, añorándola, deseándola... Y ahora, gracias todo estaba perdido, gracias a la aparición de aquel ser, el mismo que finalmente yacía muerto, para el alivio de mi inerte corazón.

Un siglo tirado a la basura ¿Para qué?. La amaba, que el cielo me partiese si no fuese cierto aquello.

Estaba seguro de una cosa, la perdonaría, porque era mi vida, porque a pesar de todo era mi amor, porque no concebía una existencia sin ella, pero algo en mi interior me alertaba de forma sutil que finalmente terminaría siendo yo quien pidiese perdón de todas formas.

¿Qué habíamos hecho mal, para que justamente ahora se viniese todo abajo?

¿Por qué aquel sueño que habíamos formado se desvanecía de forma tan dolorosa, incapacitándome de actuar, como mudo testigo?

_Como si mis manos estuviesen atadas…_

Al final, aquello a lo que tanto había temido, finalmente había salido victorioso, salía a flote y junto con él arrastraba a mi Bella.

Yo era un monstruo y la había arrastrado a mi mundo. Al no haber sido capaz de dejarla, ¿Por tuve que amarla tanto?.

¡¿Por qué decidió convertirse en esto?! , Pero, por sobre todo ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrado a él?

Algo dentro de mí me decía que yo era el responsable de que todo esto sucediese, por no haber puesto limites, por haberla convertido, por querer arrebatarla del mundo tan rápido.

Yo era el culpable, ya que al final era el verdadero causante de este caos.

¿Y cómo no serlo si aunque fuese vampiro jamás fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Preguntó con gesto horrorizado en aquel semblante de belleza innata.

— Recobrar a mi vida, mi esposa y mi familia. — Y en mi interior el monstruo escondido soltó un rugido, porque fuese como fuese… lo había hecho por nuestro bien.

.


	2. Vaticinio

_**Esto es ficción, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, y de paso los manipulo y los hago sufrir , solo a veces...**_

_**"Que el cielo nos impida hacer sufrir a Edward"**_

_*******_

**Summary**: Han pasado diez años después de aquel "felices por siempre" al termino de amanecer. Hoy Edward debe lidiar con una hija adolescente y una esposa que se empeñará en ocultarte un gran secreto. Sin ser conciente de que aquella debilidad sería la causante de llevar a la ruina a su familia, y con ella al resto de los Cullen. Anteponiendo los deseos de su cuerpo por sobre la razón.

* * *

_**A la espera del Anochecer**_

_**Vaticinio **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Mis recuerdos desde mi despertar a esta no vida eran escasos, pero podría asegurar que los labios de mi ángel poseían una dulzura superior a la miel más concentrada. Continué bebiendo de sus besos y dejándome guiar por sus caricias. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me embargó y detuve mi labor para probar la maravilla de la que acabamos de ser testigos.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? — pregunté.

Esperé, intentando simular mi ansiedad.

— No puedo mantenerlo si tengo la mas mínima distracción — me advirtió, anticipando mis intenciones.

— Seré bueno — prometí solemne.

Frunció sus labios y sus hermosos ojos, los que poco a poco comenzaban a pasar de un tono bronce traslúcido a un ámbar indefinido, se estrecharon.

Su esfuerzo me enterneció en sobremanera, y no pude más que sonreír ante su gesto de dádiva. Mentiría si dijese que no anhelaba conocer sus pensamientos. ¡Yo quería saberlo todo de ella!

Posó sus pequeñas manos sobre mi rostro nuevamente, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hizo, pero al instante su mente se abrió para mi, mostrándome la primera noche de su vida como no humana, pensé que aquello me llenaría de euforia, pero aquello era imposible. No teniendo a mi mujer a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

No pude controlarme más y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos, besándola con urgencia, gemí cuando sonrió contra mi boca jadeando.

— Joder— gruñí contra la piel de su cuello. Su mente era un misterio para mí y quería conocerla, pero en este instante sus pensamientos deberían esperar. Me dediqué a besar de forma voraz el borde de su mandíbula, disfrutando la textura de esta, como un esclavo agradecido por las limosnas de su amo.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo para trabajar sobre ello — me recordó

— Siempre, siempre y siempre— murmuré, sin prestar real atención a sus palabras me encontraba demasiado interesando en degustar su cuerpo.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo— afirmó convencida, mientras con sus delgadas, pero muy fuertes manos, desgarraba por completo mi camiseta.

_**Diez años después**_

_(Londres)_

— _¡Nos vemos en instituto!_ — gritó mi hija, antes de acomodarse el casco y envolver las caderas del licántropo con sus piernas. Ni aunque pasase un siglo conseguiría acostumbrarme a presenciar escenas como estas. Dos segundos más tarde, el rugido de una moto nos alertaba de forma soberbia su partida, sólo, para ser seguida instantes después por el convertible rojo de Rosalie.

— No puedo hacerlo. ¡No soy capaz de aceptarlo! — Susurró mi esposa. Sin poder evitarlo me quede idiotizado observando su largo cabello rojizo moviéndose con rebeldía al ritmo que el viento, en conjunto con la velocidad suministrada por su vehículo, le proporcionaba.

Los rizos que se formaban en sus puntas me hacían recordar la herencia que mi ángel había dejado en ella. Podría haber heredado mi tonalidad de, pero la texturas y forma de esos bucles era obra y gracia de mi Bella.

Me obligué a dejar mis cavilaciones de lado para responder a mi mujer, quien a estas alturas se encontraba desconsolada.

— Claro que podrás amor. Además ella es grande, sabrá cuidarse, no olvides que Emmet y Rosalie estarán con ella. Y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo también está Jacob, y eres tan testigo como yo, de que tu amigo_-tuve que morderme la lengua para no utilizar otro sinónimo en presencia de mi esposa-_ no se despega un solo minuto de ella, razón suficiente para sentirnos en paz ¿No crees?

Sí, el chucho nos había seguido hasta Londres, debía admitir que el perro había hecho meritos suficientes para ganarse no sólo mi gratitud sino mi aprobación, y por mucho que me doliese aceptarlo mi pequeña hubiese sido increíblemente desdichada sin su compañía. Y aquello dolía.

Dolía saber que ni Bella ni yo seríamos suficiente para nuestra hija, pero esto era algo que tenía que pasar, por mucho que intentase ver a Renesmee como la niña de diez años que se suponía que era, aquello me resultaba prácticamente imposible. Su apariencia era la de una joven de diecisiete, y aquello hacía más difícil mi situación.

Yo no pretendía ser el padre celoso y posesivo, pero tampoco le entregaría a mi tesoro en bandeja de plata a ese chucho maloliente. Disimular mi desconfianza para con el perro, era sin dudas un sacrificio que valía la pena con creces. Ya que gracias a eso mi hija y yo habíamos desarrollado una relación padre e hija de la cual me sentía sumamente orgulloso.

Era más que amistad, era entrega y confianza, gratitud y cariño. Era casi tan cercana como la que Nessie mantenía con Bella, aunque sería un idiota si dijese que ella me contaba absolutamente todo. Obviamente había detalles que pasaba por alto y prefería confiárselos a su madre.

— No es lo mismo Edward. Es mi hija, y esta será la primera vez en la que nos separemos de ella.

— Bella, ambos sabemos que esto es lo que ella pidió. Renesmee optó por tomar el nivel de Senior para compartir clases con Jacob y contra eso no hay nada que podamos hacer.

No hacía falta añadir que lo que verdaderamente motivaba a nuestra hija a simular más edad y tomar el curso de senior era que le incomodaba en suma manera compartir las clases con nosotros. Al parecer ella prefería saltarse el nivel junior para así evitarse compartir la asignatura con sus padres.

_Simplemente maravilloso. Leer la mente de mi hija no era algo que me alegrase en momentos como estos._

— Cielo, sólo serán unas horas, Además debes ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

— ¿Y cual sería?

— Compartiremos todas las asignaturas.

— Casi todas— me corrigió mi niña antes de envolver mi cuello con sus brazos y cambiar su semblante antes cargado de preocupación por una deslumbrante y sensual mirada.

— No olvides que escogí literatura y no biología— añadió dichosa por la certeza y veracidad de sus palabras, como si aquel detalle fuese de vital importancia.

— Lo olvidaba, serán los noventa minutos más largos de mi existencia— musité contra sus labios, mientras comenzaba a sumergirme nuevamente en el almíbar de sus besos.

— Edward, debemos ir…— musitó mi esposa, me separé a regañadientes de ella, respetando de esa forma su decisión. Sabía que no me costaría mucho convencerla de que nos quedásemos.

Bastaría clavar mi vista sobre ella y sumergirme en aquel mar ambarino. Bella solía decir que yo la deslumbraba, y lo cierto era que ella era quien me dejaba absorto cada vez que me sumergía en sus dos grandes luceros.

Tal vez sus ojos ya no eran de aquella tonalidad chocolate que en un primer momento me pareció el caoba más profundo y sincero que mi mente podía concebir. Sin embargo no importando el color, aquellos pozos ahora teñidos del más atrayente topacio eran todo cuanto necesitaba para robarme el aliento.

— Dios, esto será demasiado incomodo— Murmuró mi ángel conforme entrábamos por las puertas de la escuela. Ya habíamos ido por nuestros horarios así que nos dirigíamos a nuestra primera asignatura. Calculo.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunte enarcando una ceja. Después de todo, ella había desistido de disfrutar el día en mi compañía, por venir al instituto para velar por nuestra hija…

— Odio la manera en que nos ven todos— Susurró y su agarre se hizo más fuerte en mi mano. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que Bella odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero dado nuestro… estilo de vida, aquello era prácticamente imposible.

— "_Uh… los chicos nuevos. Se ven tan… wow."_ —

— "_Vaya… carne fresca ¿Me pregunto si ella aceptara una cita conmigo?"_ —

— "_¿Y si le hablo después de clases? Tal vez me dé su número, salgamos el viernes y bote a su noviecita."_

— "_Hay, espero que el chico me toque en alguna asignatura"_

Los pensamientos eran básicamente los mismos cada vez que entrábamos a una nueva escuela. Gente deseosa de hablarnos, pero cuando lo hacían se llevaban una gran desilusión, en parte por nuestras actitudes frías, también ayudaba el hecho de que no teníamos inconveniente alguno en hacer evidente el hecho de que teníamos pareja, fuese cual fuese el caso, el resultado final es que optaban por dejarnos en el olvido.

Así había sido siempre, y no cambiaría. Más aquello no quitaba que odiase la manera lasciva en que toda la población masculina solía pensar en mi esposa. Era lo más cercano a ver páginas de revistas pornográficas y en los peores casos, su imaginación era tal que se asemejaba a una verdadera película playboy. Tal vez pudiese aceptar lo que pensasen de mi, pero aguantar que se refiriesen a mi mujer de esa forma se me hacía imposible, aún cuando sólo fuese por medio de sus pensamientos.

Entramos al salón de clase, y el profesor aun no llegaba, así que fuimos hacia los asientos de la última fila. A pesar de ser poseedora de una sobrenatural belleza inigualable, mi ángel mantenía su vista clavada en el piso, demostrando por medio de este gesto que todo cuanto deseaba era desaparecer.

Sabía muy bien que lo único que le proporcionaba un poco de tranquilidad era que Renesmee y mis hermanos se encontraban en la escuela. Aunque claro en diferentes asignaturas.

Me deje caer sobre mi asiento y mi esposa se sentó a mi lado. Los dos disfrutábamos del dulce silencio, aunque claro dentro de mi mente este se veía interrumpido por los constantes gritos de la población femenina del salón.

Bella saco su libreta y comenzó a hacer trazos sin sentido, algunas veces haciendo corazones y flechas en otras se limitaba a dibujar espirales. Verla así, tan ensimismada, con su cabello interrumpiendo de forma abrupta la hermosa vista de su rostro me hacia recordar a la época en que mi ángel aún era humana. Cuando me divertía en clases, viéndola ruborizarse y removerse incomoda por mi mirada.

Levantó su semblante y me sorprendió observándola. Yo le regale aquella sonrisa que ella había proclamado como suya y ella me sonrió de igual forma, deslumbrándome en el acto.

Me sentía como si verdaderamente nos encontrásemos rodeados por una burbuja, una esfera privada en la que gozaríamos del otro sin la interrupción de nadie más, sin sonidos molestos, ni distracciones, ni intrusos.

Jamás me cansaría de mirarla, y me faltaría vida para apreciar de forma apropiada la perfección de sus facciones. Me encantaba la forma almendrada que caracterizaba a sus ojos y lo pequeña y respingada que resultaba su nariz, todo su semblante amoldado de forma idónea otorgándole un aspecto que lejos de ser otra mujer sexy le concedía una imagen sin precedentes, sensual y gloriosa, de belleza soberana.

Sexy por inercia, sin siquiera intentarlo, sin forzarlo, ella era dueña de una apariencia sublime, única, y por sobre todo era mía.

Sonreí ante aquella verdad indiscutible y no hice nada por evitar el suspiro que brotó de mis labios.

Amaba sus pómulos marcados y sus labios sonrosados los cuales podría besar todos los días que quisiera, de aquí a la eternidad. Adoraba su larga y ondeada cabellera caoba, me fascinaba la apariencia frágil que poseía su cuerpo, era como si el mismísimo Miguel Ángel la hubiese pintando, claro está que mi esposa pese ser vampiro estaba lejos de sentirse hermosa, ella continuaba con la idiota y ridícula idea que aún siendo ambos iguales, indestructibles e inmortales, yo seguía siendo demasiado para ella. Cuando el único demonio no merecedor de un ángel divino había sido yo, y no bastándole con eso ella me bendice con el segundo regalo más preciado después de ella, una hija.

Tanta felicidad inmerecida me parecía imposible, y el arrebato de emociones del que fui preso se me hizo imposible de simular. A velocidad inhumana junté más nuestras sillas, al punto de que nuestras caderas se rozasen e incliné mi boca hacia su oído.

— Te amo— Le susurré.

— Te amo— Contestó y cada vez que esas palabras brotaban de su boca sentía que el corazón daba un latido imaginario. Jamás conseguiría acostumbrarme a oír aquel conjunto de fonemas, no existirían días suficientes para acostumbre a recibir aquella confesión, que por muy cotidiana que pareciese envolvía en sí el secreto de mi existencia, el motivo de mi permanencia en esta tierra. Mi felicidad, su amor por mí.

En ese momento entro el profesor y tuve que romper el contacto visual con Bella para poder presentarnos. Todas las miradas se encontraban fijas en nosotros y apostaría mi Aston Martin a que si ella fuese humana a estas alturas su inocente rostro se encontraría ardiendo en llamas.

Nos presentamos, o mejor dicho nos presente ya que ella no estaba del todo dispuesta a hablar.

Solté un largo suspiro. Algo me decía que este día de clases sería demasiado duro para nosotros. Al instante Bella a mi lado suspiro de regreso, como si fuese consciente de lo que yo había pensando.

…

Cuatro clases, cuatro profesores, muchos pensamientos incoherentes y mil suspiros de cansancio después nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Todos los ojos, como siempre, estaban posados en nosotros. Todos los pensamientos incoherentes, curiosos y sobre todo sexuales, iban y venían como se tratase de una carretera y sus vanas ideas fuesen los autos.

En algún momento dentro de todas las clases llegue a arrepentirme de haber venido, nuevamente cortesía de inescrupulosos y hormonales humanos imaginando a mi esposa, bien, pues ahora estaba literalmente seguro que había sido una mala idea venir. En todas partes podía ver tanto a Bella como a Renesmee en toda clase de posiciones, con diferentes chicos, utilizando artefactos de los cuales acababa de descubrir su existencia, en situaciones que simplemente me hacían volver el estomago.

"_¿Papa?"_ — Preguntó mi lucero y me gire a verla con una sonrisa.

"_Es un asco ¿Cierto?"_ — Volvió a pensar y yo sólo asentí.

¿Es que acaso era tan evidente que estaba a punto de matar a todos los hombres de esta cafetería?

Los hermosos ojos de mi esposa me veían con preocupación. Yo le sonreí y la bese suavemente en los labios para que no se preocupara. No quería que estuviese más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y añadirle una carga más, que de por sí era innecesaria.

La siguiente clase la tendríamos separados, así que era necesario que la tranquilizara en esta hora, porque no estaría con ella más tarde. Bella no era muy propensa a estar en público, y el hecho de estar sola durante noventa minutos, en un salón lleno de humanos le añadía más nerviosismo a su situación.

La tome de la mano y me la llevé la boca, bese sus nudillos lentamente y soplé sobre estos mi aliento. Mi sello, mi huella, no se trataba de marcar el territorio. Se trataba de dejar una parte de mí en ella.

Todos en la mesa estaban sumergidos en sus propias burbujas. Emmett platicaba con Rose, Alice con Jasper y para mi mala fortuna Jacob con Rennesme. Sí, le debía la vida de mi mujer, la de mi esposa, y aquello en resumidas cuentas significaba que le debía la mía propia, pero aún así me resultaba difícil aceptar su relación con mi pequeña.

Mi Bella observaba a nuestra hija con orgullo desmedido, al igual que todos los que estábamos presentes en la mesa. Nadie podía creer realmente que ella hubiese crecido tan rápido y se hubiese convertido en una mujer tan hermosa.

— ¿Amor? — Pregunté, mientras besaba su frente

— ¿Estarás bien en la clase? — musité contra su piel. Reticente a alejarla de mí.

Si… digo, no es como si quisiera matar al profesor cuando entre ¿Cierto?.

Respondió con otra pregunta, regalándome en el acto una dulce sonrisa.

Ante sus palabras yo dejé escapar una risa. Mi niña jamás contestaba lo que yo esperaba.

Continuamos platicando así por un rato, de vez en cuando haciendo bromas entre nosotros y riendo de alguna idiotez de Emmett. Amaba a mi familia, los adoraba, ellos lo eran todo para mí.

A veces me dedicaba a observarlos de forma discreta, secretamente me deleitaba al escuchar sus risas y ocurrencias, eran como el vivo ejemplo de la alegría de la que éramos partícipes.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que el timbre sonara, nos levantamos de la mesa.

Cada quien dirigiéndose a la clase que le tocaba. Yo acompañe a Bella hasta la puerta del aula de Literatura, quería estar con ella el tiempo que pudiese. Esos noventa minutos siguientes terminarían matándome.

Entonces recordé una frase de aquel libro que pese a haber leído ambos, obviamente era ella quien gozaba en mayor cantidad de su lectura.

Sin importarme lo que pensase el resto del alumnado posé ambos brazos sobre sus hombros, a ambos costados de su cabeza y me incliné hasta que mis labios rozaron su oreja.

— "Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado" — cité en un susurro.

— "Pecado que en mi boca quedaría" — respondió presumida. Succioné con premura el lóbulo de su oreja y continué descendiendo, rozando con mi nariz la curvatura de su cuello.

— "¿Pecado de mis labios?"— pregunté a sabiendas de que me correspondía el siguiente texto, en honor a la obra de Shakespeare.

— Me reprochas con dulzura— musité contra la piel de su cuello. Para al instante devorar sus labios en un beso hambriento cargado de necesidad. Serían noventa minutos…cinco mil cuatrocientos segundos apartado de su lado. Simplemente más de lo que un vampiro enamorado es capaz de soportar.

— "¡Devuélveme… mi… pecado!"—gemí contra su boca, demasiado extasiado para citar aquella frase de forma adecuada.

Pensé que sería difícil romper el beso, que mi mujer lo aceptaría a regañadientes, pero para mi sorpresa, fue ella misma quien le dio fin.

— Bella — aún a sabiendas de que no sería necesario tomé su cara entre mis manos con extremado cuidado y delicadeza y deposité un casto beso en su mejilla

— Si pasa algo, lo que sea, háblame. Estaré al pendiente.

Mi ángel me observó por un largo segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar me tomo del brazo, se levanto de puntillas y me besó.

Yo sonreí contra sus labios, adoraba la forma en que ambos nos complementábamos en todo.

Después de varios segundos, o tal vez minutos, nos separamos, bese su frente suavemente y me fui corriendo a la siguiente clase, obviamente manteniendo una velocidad humana.

Estupendo, el primer día y llegaba tarde. Por suerte en el caso de Bella su profesor no había llegado aún, por lo menos ella no se metería en problemas.

Llegue a mí salón con el profesor casi pisándome los talones y me senté en la última mesa. No tenía compañero de banco, por lo que no tuve que disimular mi repentina ansiedad al dejar disminuido en aserrín el borde de la silla. Por suelte mi bolso cubrió encubridor improvisado de la evidencia.

¿Cómo lo estaría llevando Bella?

La clase se tornaba cada vez más aburrida, pero por sobre todo tormentosa, los pensamientos de la maestra para conmigo eran demasiado _desviados._

Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto seriamente, ya que mi hija se vería expuesta a mantener clases con esta docente. Al parecer en este instituto los pensamientos de connotación pedófila abundaban entre el resto de los profesores.

El resto de la hora me la pase divagando. Pensando en mi Bella ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Se divertiría en esa materia? Por supuesto, ella siempre se había mostrado amante de la literatura, así que era muy probable que lo estuviese disfrutando más que yo en biología.

¡¿Por qué demonios no inscribí en su asignatura cuando tuve oportunidad?!

En mi vida pasada, o por lo menos en lo que recuerdo, jamás pensé que pudiese amar a alguien tanto como a aquella vampira que me había robado el alma.

¿Por qué el amor había esperado cien años para llamar a mi puerta?

¿Por qué las cosas se dieron justo en ese instante? Sobre todo con ella, una frágil y rompible humana.

Mi mente barajaba una serie de porqués sin responder.

Sabía que jamás conseguiría contestación para las interrogantes que se formulaban en mi cabeza, simplemente todo había sido obra del destino, aquel que tenía escrito que yo me enamorase de Isabella Marie Swan de una forma arrebatadora y desmedida, aún en su calidad de humana. Por más que intentase convencerme de que había sido egoísta y vil… no me arrepentía de aquello. Y de forma milagrosa, mi esposa me amaba de igual forma, con el mismo ímpetu y arrebatador entusiasmo. Con la misma pasión y rebosante dulzura.

Claramente yo no jamás sería merecedor de una deidad como ella.

Mi vista iba y venía una y otra vez en dirección hacia el maldito reloj colgado en la pared sobre la pizarra. Riéndose en mi cara ante la dilatación de su cometido y arrastrando cada una de sus insulsas manecillas con soberana lentitud. Los minutos se pasaban soberbios con velocidad inexistente, como si esto fuese un castigo por estar tan apegado a mi esposa. Quería saber como lo estaba llevando, que estaba haciendo, que pensaba, si la clase había resultado de su agrado o no.

Dios, era en momentos como este en los que odiaba que mi esposa escudase sus pensamientos.

Bloquee todas las insubstanciales mentes a mí alrededor, ya que eran se habían vuelto demasiado molestos, o tal vez se debiese a que el estar lejos de Bella me volvía irritable.

Sólo quedaban diez malditos minutos de esta clase y necesitaba salir tranquilo, o juraría que mataría a alguien en el camino. Podía hacerlo, debía, después de todo no sería un gran suceso. Únicamente tenía que conseguir mantener la calma los restantes diez minutos, seiscientos segundos no deberían resultar un gran trabajo.

Comencé a guardar mis cosas esperando efusivamente que el timbre tocase, anunciando el término de esta tediosa jornada. Oí como la maestra enviaba un trabajo para la semana siguiente, mas no me moleste en anotarlo, ya tendría tiempo de ponerme al corriente. Ahora lo único que quería, era ver a mi mujer y mi hija.

De forma maniática comencé a contar los segundos restantes en forma regresiva hasta que finalmente el estruendo chillido de aquel timbre sentenció a la parlanchina mujer.

Salí rápidamente del salón y caminé con paso firme en dirección al aparcamiento donde todos mis hermanos, mi hija y el chucho me esperaban. Sin embargo, me extraño no encontrar rastros de mi Bella en aquel sitio.

Llegue a donde ellos se encontraban y me gire para observar a la multitud de alumnos que salían por las puertas.

¿Se habría quedado haciendo algún trabajo extra? ¿Acaso había tenido algún problema?

¡¿Dónde estaba mi esposa?!

— Edward ¿Y Bella? — Preguntó Emmett a mis espaldas.

— No lo sé. ¿No la has visto? — Mis ojos seguían vagando entre la multitud, en búsqueda de algún indicio, alguna señal, un pensamiento, algo.

— Es tu esposa ¿Y no sabes donde está? — Se burló Emmett, mientras me daba un leve golpe en el hombro. Sin embargo, para mi no tenía un ápice de gracia, algo en mi interior comenzaba a alertarme, y por mucho que quisiese negármelo a mi mismo mi preocupación parecía tener razón de ser.

Continué observando todos los rostros por los siguientes diez minutos. Jasper a mi lado comenzó a mandarme olas de tranquilidad, el no saber donde estaba me ponía ansioso y no encontrarla incrementaba mi nerviosismo. Odiaba no verla.

Trecientos cincuenta segundos más tarde la vi salir. Vagando entre la multitud, su vista iba baja, fija en sus zapatos. Traía una carpeta entre sus manos, y la ceñía a su pecho con frenesí.

Venía hacia mí caminando lentamente, como si no quisiese llegar a su destino. Algo dentro de mí sabía que había sucedido algo, este comportamiento no era normal en ella.

En otra ocasión mi mujer hubiese salido eufórica, corriendo directo hacia mis brazos. Sin embargo, ahora me parecía que todo cuanto quería era… huir de mí.

Cuando finalmente llegó frente a mí, me abrazó con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Sus músculos se encontraban tensos y retraídos. Rodeé su cintura con mis manos y la traje más hacia mí.

Los pensamientos de mis hermanos a mí alrededor se mostraban curiosos acerca de lo que habría sucedido, preguntándose ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Incliné mi rostro hasta encontrarme a su altura, pero ella rehuía mi mirada, algo andaba mal, había sucedido algo realmente malo.

.

— Bella, amor ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté susurrando en su oído, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello.

.

— Nada…— respondió con voz débil. Pero algo en mi interior me alertó que**_ ese nada lo significaría todo_**.


	3. Enigmas

_**Esto es ficción, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, y de paso los manipulo y los hago sufrir , solo a veces...**_

_**"Que el cielo nos impida hacer sufrir a Edward"**_

_*******_

**Summary**: Han pasado diez años después de aquel "felices por siempre" al termino de amanecer. Hoy Edward debe lidiar con una hija adolescente y una esposa que se empeñará en ocultarte un gran secreto. Sin ser conciente de que aquella debilidad sería la causante de llevar a la ruina a su familia, y con ella al resto de los Cullen. Anteponiendo los deseos de su cuerpo por sobre la razón.

_**

* * *

**_

**Enigmas**

_._

* * *

— Bella, amor ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté susurrando en su oído, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello.

.

— Nada…— respondió con voz débil. Pero algo en mi interior me alertó que_** ese nada lo significaría todo**_.

Ignoré las conjeturas que habían comenzado a sonsacar mis hermanos. Ignoré que Alice comenzase a desesperarse por no haber visto nada. Omití el hecho de Renesme me bloquease su mente y por sobre todo descarté de mi plano visual la mirada reprobatoria que el licántropo le regalaba a mi mujer, por el simple hecho de que mi esposa no lo merecía.

¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme en una situación así? Cuando el ser amado te oculta algo que tu sabes es de vital importancia. No es como si Bella me privase de ver sus pensamientos, por el contrario ella desde que había aprendido a manejar su escudo había decidido no ocultarme los secretos que me escondía su preciosa y brillante mente. Claro exceptuando cierta información que tanto Jacob como Nessie le pedían resguardar.

¿Qué podría ir mal?

La amaba, la apoyaría fuese lo que fuese. Tampoco es como si me hubiese dejado de amar o conocido a alguien. No, definitivamente aquello era risorio, no había vampiros en el establecimiento. El simple hecho de pensar en ello me hacía sentir sucio, pensar algo así de mi ángel no merecía la pena. Era de Bella de quien estábamos hablando, mi esposa, mi razón de ser, la mujer que renunció a su vida por acompañarme en una eterna existencia.

— Cariño, ¿estás segura? — Pregunté mientras me alejaba unos centímetros de ella, sólo para poder examinar su rostro. Sin embargo, fue imposible. Su rostro continuaba escondido en mi cuello. Como si intentase grabarse mi aroma, siempre me pareció un tanto exagerada la forma en que ella insistía una y otra vez en lo mucho que le agradaba mi esencia. Sobre todo una vez que ella se había convertido en uno de los nuestros, mi ángel poseía la misma fragancia dulzona, pero siempre con ese toque de lavanda y Fresia que la hacían más atrayente a mis sentidos.

"Nos vemos en casa" — Me comunicó Emmet con su pensamiento, mientras el resto de la familia les seguía.

Comencé a deslizar mis manos entre sus cabellos y agradecí que silenciosamente mis hermanos se hubiesen retirado otorgándonos la intimidad que requería la situación actual. Si he de ser honesto, también me alivió saber que Jacob estuviese lejos, no es como si me llenase de dicha verle en esa moto con las frágiles piernas de mi tesoro rodeando sus caderas, pero ahora lo más importante era velar por la paz de mi esposa.

— Bella sabes que odio cuando me ocultas tus pensamientos. —susurré en su oído. Manteniendo mi tono sereno, ocultando con facilidad la desesperación que contenían mis palabras.

— No es nada de importancia. Al menos nada que requiera de su conocimiento señor "Mi hija no se acostará con un perro mientras yo pueda evitarlo"

Está bien. Ahora comenzaba a comprender las cosas con mayor claridad. Al menos las miradas recriminatorias del chucho, y la evidente lucha interna de mi mujer.

— ¿He de suponer que Jacob te comentó algo sobre "planes a futuro"?

— Peor que eso, créeme no quieres saberlo amor. — contesto en un bufido.

— ¿El muy idiota tiene el descaro de mirarte con ira porque le negaste a nuestra niña? Dime Bella es eso, porque si es así puedo ir ahora mismo en su búsqueda y darle caza, usa moto no ha de ir muy lejos, no me tomará más de cinco minutos traerlo y—

No pude continuar mi punto, ya que mi esposa nuevamente había calmado mis instintos asesinos y mis innumerables excusas para darle fin a la patética vida del animal que tenía por yerno, posando sus suaves y gentiles labios sobre los míos.

— Amor, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no puedes darle caza a Jacob? No puedo decir que me emociona demasiado la idea de imaginarlo en la misma cama donde duerme Renesme. Sin embargo, no voy por la vida creando excusas y argumentos para arrancarle su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía romper la atmosfera con tanta facilidad? Diez años atrás me hubiese costado casi un cuarto de hora convencerla para romper un beso, pero ahora ella lo hacía con tanta facilidad, básicamente las cosas no han cambiado. Simplemente ahora no debo contenerme, ya que mis besos no suponen un riesgo para su vida.

— Edward, amor, déjalo ¿si? Por mí, por favor, no hagas nada, ya veré como solucionar este asunto. Quizás ya sea hora de hablar las cosas de frente con Renesmee.

¿Hablas las cosas de frente? Es que acaso Bella se refería a darle la famosa charla…

— Y de que cosas piensas hablar con nuestra hija, creo que si es un tema serio lo más lógico es que yo esté presente. ¿Le piensas dar "La Charla" a nuestra bebe?

De todas las reacciones que esperé de mi esposa, jamás en mi vida imaginé esta. Bella se estaba… riendo.

Mi esposa se estaba burlando de mí, literalmente. ¿Qué demonios le veía de gracioso a todo este incómodo asunto?

Me fue imposible simular mi enojo, ya que todo lo que se relacionase a Nessie para mi era de vital importancia ella y mi ángel lo eran todo para mí. De su seguridad dependía mi existencia. Por lo que Bella no podía pretender que esto tuviese un ápice de gracia, la solté de mis brazos, liberando su cuerpo con cuidado de no dañarla, pese a que eso fuese imposible, y me dirigí al nuevo volvo, cortesía de mi insensata mujer.

— No te enojes— musitó mi ángel demasiado cerca. Y es que no había alcanzado la puerta del vehículo y ya la tenía acorralándome contra este.

— Isabella, podrían verte… Cuida tus reflejos— afirmé serio. Y no es que me molestase que me hubiese hecho estrellarme contra mi volvo, mal que mal no resultaría en absoluto difícil conseguir otro, de preferencia plateado, como aquel en que compartí tantos momentos con ella. Aunque no podía quejarme de este, negro como la noche, en el que habíamos disfrutado de tantos momentos tan pasionales e intensos como el color del mismo y ¡maldita sea! Que capacidad de distracción poseía Bella sobre mí, principalmente con sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y su boca succionando mi cuello…

— Hablo en serio, no deberías correr en frente de los humanos.

— No te enojes— susurró en mi oído, y fue imposible evitar que la sonrisa se formase en mis labios, podía imaginar a la perfección el exquisito puchero que se formó en sus carnosos labios al articular esa frase.

— Pides un imposible, como puedes burlarte en una situación tan seria. Por todos los cielo Isabella deja eso! — lo ultimo sonó más como un gemido que como una orden, porque claramente lo ultimo que deseaba era que se detuviese.

— Sabes que odio que me llames Isabella. — suspiró liberando mi cuello, y al instante mi piel la extrañó, pero debía mostrarme firme. Por mucho que ella y Renesme tuviesen una envidiable relación, me molestaba que me excluyesen. Sin ir más lejos, yo era tan merecedor de su confianza como lo era mi mujer. Había aportado tanto como Bella, y no me refería al plano físico, sino a la entrega, sé que jamás podría compararme con el esfuerzo que supuso para mi ángel traer a nuestra pequeña al mundo. Sin embargo, el sufrimiento fue compartido, me sentí morir cada momento que veía a mi mujer pasar por esa desgarradora agonía y Dios sabe que hubiese sido capaz de permitir que tuviese hijos con Jacob con tal de verla feliz y ahorrarle tal sufrimiento.

— Y tu sabes que me molesta en lo sumo que te tomes tan a la ligera mi preocupación por Nessie.

— ¡Es Renesme! Y no me lo tomo a la ligera en absoluto, es sólo que eso de "La charla" está… de más. Y me pareció tierno que pensaras en ello, y si lo admito, también es un poco cómico oírlo viniendo de tus labios.

— ¿A que te refieres con que está de más? — de pronto aquel detalle me pareció de una importancia catastrófica. Algo andaba mal…

— Bueno… Verás, puede que Emmet se haya adelantando un poco a tu idea…— definitivamente esto no podía significar nada bueno. Mi pequeña princesa, no quería imaginar que demonios le habría dicho mi hermano, de seguro enveneno su mente pura.

— ¿Podrías ser más especifica? ¿Qué tan adelantado?

— Un par de años.

— Bella…

— Cuando cumplió siete — siseó bajito y como agradecí ser vampiro para oír a la perfección sus palabras. Observé en sus preciosos ojos dorados mi reflejo y he de admitir que no me hacía gracia verme más monstruoso de lo que en realidad era, pero no le veía un ápice de humor a todo este circo.

¿Quién se creía que era Emmet para pasar por sobre mi autoridad?

Acaso pensó en decírmelo, al menos consultarme mi opinión al respecto.

¡Yo era su padre! Odiaba que me mantuviesen al margen, me esforzaba a diario por llevar una relación sana y grata con mi pequeña, y si, dolió cuando con el correr de los meses la vi convertida en una hermosa jovencita.

¿Por qué no podía ser como el resto?

Ni siquiera tuve una cantidad de años considerable para adaptarme al cambio, Y ella… mi bebe crecía a pasos agigantados.

Ira ciega sacudió mi cuerpo ante la irrealidad de la situación.

Era mi hija ¡Maldita Sea!

Yo debía ser quien le diera su primera plática sobre temas de esa índole, en conjunto con Bella, claro está. Era mi deber estar con ella en esos momentos en los que no sabía nada.

¿Por qué Emmett se tenía que adelantar? ¿Por qué no podía respetarle como lo hacía yo con él?

¿Tan difícil era para mi hermano dejarme por una vez cumplir como padre?

El sufrimiento del que estaba siendo preso ha de haber sido evidente en mi mirada, ya que mi esposa, con un cuidado sólo propio de un ángel como ella, acercó nuestros rostros, con la suavidad que una pluma envidaría, y depositó sus tiernos y devotos labios sobre los míos. Debiéndose mi boca con la mezcla idónea entre pasión y entrega, y era en momentos como estos que envidiaba su capacidad de empatía. Siendo yo el lector de mentes mi mujer siempre sabía que hacer, como y cuando. La acción perfecta para el momento indicado, y yo… yo estaba perdida y desmesuradamente enamorado de ella.

— Amor… sabes que no es lo que estas pensando. — Susurró mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto del Volvo para que ingresase.

Al no ver que mi actitud mostraba indicios de cambios, se limitó a negar y adentrarse en el vehiculo.

Suspire y camine hacia la puerta del piloto. ¿Es que no lo entendía?

Claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ella era quien más gozaba de comunicación con Nessie, aparte del idiota del chucho.

Yo era su padre, la amaba, quería que fuese feliz, deseaba lo mejor para ella, todo lo que pedía era un poco de confianza.

— Amor por favor… no quiero verte enojado por esto — Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y depositó un beso sobre esta, mientras yo arrancaba el auto.

— Y tampoco quiero que le digas nada a Emmett. El solo lo hizo por ayudar.—

Un gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta. ¡Sí, claro!

— No puedo prometer nada cariño…— sisee exasperado.

— Si me amas lo vas a hacer. — Contestó y se cruzo de brazos como una niña pequeña.

_Volví a gruñir._ Me estaba manipulado, ella y yo éramos consientes de eso. Y lo peor era que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mi única debilidad eran mi mujer y mi hija. Si algo le pasase a alguna de ella yo… enloquecería.

— De acuerdo— Murmuré resignado.

**Renesmee POV:**

— ¿Sabes qué Jake? — Pregunté, mientras me colgaba la mochila al hombro y bajaba de la motocicleta.

— ¿Qué pasa cielo? — Contestó y me quitó la mochila para cargarla él.

Rodé los ojos.

— Papá va a matar al tío Emmett—

— ¿Por qué? — su ceño estaba fruncido, mientras una de sus cejas se enarcaba. Y como me costaba concentrarme al tener a mi sexy novio con expresión interrogante.

— ¿Recuerdas la plática que me dio cuando cumplí siete años? — Tomé una de sus manos mientras subíamos las escaleras del Porche y nos adentrábamos a la casa.

— Si…— Gruño. A él tampoco le había hecho gracia que el Emmet se adelantase. Y la verdad era que yo no terminaba de entender el porqué de la molestia en el resto de mi familia porque yo supiese esas cosas. Es decir, sí, en efecto, tenía diez años. Edad en la que las niñas siguen jugando con muñecas y creyendo en Santa, mientras yo por otro lado corría en moto, era semi vampira y tenía un novio licántropo que aparentaba los diecisiete, pero estaba pronto a cumplir los treinta, sí, sé que el no lo asume, pero sólo un par de años lo alejan de las tan ansiadas tres décadas.

— Bueno, pues creo que papá ya se enteró… y no sé porque presiento que mi tío corre cierto peligro. — Contesté y me deje caer junto a Jake sobre el sillón.

— Si me hubieras dejado… hace tiempo que tu padre se hubiera enterado que sabías más de la cuenta. — Masculló nervioso y yo sonreí. Era tan adorable cuando se mostraba avergonzado, con ese sensual rubor adornando sus facciones tan varoniles y exóticas.

— No… tú no harías eso— Susurré con voz sensual y gateé por el sofá, acercándome más a él.

— ¿A no? ¿Te importaría recordarme una vez más porque me quedé callado? — Preguntó, mientras nuevamente arqueaba una de sus cejas. Logrando que perdiera de momento todo ápice de razón.

Suspire.

_Maldito licántropo con cuerpo candente._

— Porque — me recosté sobre su pecho

— Me amas— levanté mi rostro

— Y…- acerque mis labios a los suyos

— Sabes que eso no me haría feliz— lo besé.

Mis labios se estamparon contra los suyos con hambre y deseo. Deslicé mis manos por ambos lados de su cuello queriendo obtener todo de él. Sus enormes y tiernas manos se dirigieron directo a mi cadera. Amaba besar a Jacob, fuego contra fuego en una guerra por avivar la llama del otro. Éramos la avenencia perfecta, no había un deje de antinaturalidad en nuestra relación- a diferencia de mis padres-.

Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y yo la deje pasar gustosa. La humedad que dejó el dulce rastro de su salida fue retirada al instante por sus delicados y gentiles labios, por medio de castos besos.

Me trataba con tanta pleitesía y t respeto que para muchos Jake sería sin lugar a dudas el novio perfecto. Jamás traspasaba sus límites autoimpuestos, jamás se dejaba llevar por la pasión, siempre estaba al pendiente de que la situación no se saliese de control. Y yo odiaba eso.

En efecto, para todos Jake era el novio perfecto… para todos menos para mí.

Yo quería que se dejase llevar, deseaba que no solo hubiese adoración en sus besos, sino calor. Estaba harta de ser adorada todo el tiempo, necesitaba que me amasen.

¡No quería ser tratada como una muñeca de cristal! quería que por un momento sus instintos tomaran el control en su actuar y me tratara como lo que soy… una mujer.

¿Era tan difícil hacer eso?

Nos seguimos besando así por un par de minutos, minutos que yo aproveché para sentarme en su regazo y que mis manos jugueteasen con los botones de su camisa. Estaba impresionada, no era propio de Jake permitirse llegar tan lejos, por lo general cuando nos besábamos al primer indicio de querer introducir mi lengua en su boca, él me retiraba, alegando que le faltaba el aire, cosa que me parecía absurda.

¡Dios! ¿De qué me servía ser una semi-vampira si no podía ni siquiera besar como se debía a mi novio sin que él me detuviese?

Sentí como sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo acercaron un poco más al suyo. Estaba impresionada de que Jacob estuviese haciendo esto en medio de la sala de la casa, con toda mi familia en la planta alta. Pero, había deseado esto durante demasiado tiempo, así que me dejé llevar.

Juguetee con sus cabellos enredándolos entre mis dedos. Amaba la textura tan suave que estos tenían.

Escuche un auto entrando en el camino pedregoso que daba inicio a la entrada de nuestra casa y al instante Jake me aventó y caí de sentón en el piso.

— ¿Pero qué…-

— Lo siento Ness…- me interrumpió mi novio, mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se removía incomodo en su asiento.

— Me extralimité. — Yo lo mire incrédula, esto no podía estar pasando. En ese segundo quise golpearlo. Pero, aquello sería en vano. Ambos poseíamos fuerza sobrehumana, y lo más probable es que aún así, yo saliese más lastimada que él.

— ¿Es enserio? — Pregunté con mis últimos resquicios de esperanza, era una idiota por concebir ilusiones a sabiendas de que tenía por novio a un hombre que no sólo me doblaba en edad, sino que tenía una moral sólo comparable con la terquedad de mi padre.

— Sí…— Se volvió a aclarar la garganta y sus ojos negros hicieron contacto con los míos.

— Aunque tengas apariencia de mujer sigues siendo una niña. No debí dejar que esto sucediera…—

— ¿Hablas enserio? — Volví a preguntar, incapaz de dar crédito a sus duras palabras.

Entonces escuché como el auto se estacionaba afuera de la casa. Tan distraída había estado, que recién ahora reparaba en que mis padres habían llegado.

— Sí Nessie… lo siento mucho. — Contestó en voz baja.

No dije nada y me levanté rápidamente, podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en mis ojos, por lo que decidí huir de ahí antes de que mi autocontrol llegase hasta el límite y rompiese en llanto.

No debería dejar que esto me afectase, pero aún así era inevitable. Tuviese diez años o un siglo, con la apariencia de una niña o de una mujer, el hecho de ser rechazada por mi novio dolería en la misma forma, la intensidad no sería mayor ni menor, ahí estaría, ensartada en mi alma, como una espina en el corazón.

_¡¿En qué demonios pensaba al hacer esto?¡_

A velocidad vampírica tomé la mochila que se encontraba tirada a un lado de las escaleras y me dispuse a correr hacía mi habitación. Claro, como la suerte que mi madre poseía se había filtrado en mi ADN mi padre consiguió detenerme del brazo antes de alcanzar siquiera al primer escalón.

"_Maldita velocidad vampírica"_

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó buscando mi mirada, la que esquivé de forma olímpica.

— Nada…— Murmuré y baje la mirada hacía mis pies.

— Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan mírame a los ojos ahora mismo — Gruño y una de sus manos tomo mi barbilla y la levanto.

_Grandioso…_

— ¿Qué sucede? — Un gruñido volvió a brotar de su pecho, mientras en un gesto que contrastaba de forma abrupta con su estado de estupor actual, deslizaba una de sus frías y delicadas manos por mis mejillas, secando una a una las lagrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por mis ojos.

Mi madre detrás de él me veía de manera preocupada. ¡Malditas lágrimas!

¿Por qué tenían que aparecer en un momento como este?

_Claro, obviamente no le podía decir a mi padre que estaba llorando porque mi estúpido novio licántropo me había rechazado y no quería tener sexo conmigo._

¡Dios, esto era injusto!

— ¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ!? — Gritó mi padre mientras se giraba hacia Jake.

— Papá…— Susurré, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en mi novio.

— No es lo que tú estás pensando… Yo fui la que pre…— no pude seguir hablando, la situación era vergonzosa y las miradas reprobatorias de mis padres no me impulsaban aseguir hablando.

— Edward tranquilízate. — Murmuro mamá, mientras tomaba su mano, papá seguía con esa mirada colérica.

Maldita suerte la mía. ¡Justo en el momento en el que debería bloquear más que nunca mis pensamientos, se me ocurría traer a colación aquello!

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi bebe, perro? Y deja de pensar en la maldita numerología griega que me comienzas a cansar.

— Dejaría de pensar en ello si estuvieras fuera de mi mente. — Murmuró Jake y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse en donde nos encontrábamos mis padres y yo.

— ¿Sabes que es una niña cierto? ¡Eres un pedófilo! — En un acto reflejo me interpuse delante de mi padre, evitando de esa forma que se le tirase al cuello a Jake, quien a estas alturas comenzaba a temblar. Aquello podría resultar fatal.

— ¿Tú me dices Pedófilo a mí? ¿Tú que le llevas a Bella más de un siglo? ¿Quién es el enfermo en verdad Edward? — Gritó mi novio y su cuerpo dio otra sacudida.

Papá abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. ¿Por qué esto siquiera tenía relevancia?

— Eso no tiene nada que ver Jacob…— Murmuro mi madre y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿No tiene nada que ver? Es un siglo Bella… un siglo en el cual pasaron muchas cosas. — Gruñó y su mirada se clavó en los ojos de mamá.

— Un siglo en el que él maduró, cosa que por lo visto, tu a pesar de tus años no has conseguido en absoluto.- Jake sonrió de forma ladina y una chispa de oscuro sarcasmo se instaló en sus orbes oscuros.

— Hablas de madurez como si la conocieras perfectamente Bells. — Masculló irritado, entretanto cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

Mi madre se quedó muda. Sus ojos se encontraban negros, ambos puños crispados a sus costados. ¡Ella ardía en furia, sin embargo no emitió una sola palabra! Jamás había visto a mamá actuar de ese modo, sobre todo no con Jake.

— Cuando una persona es madura…- Comenzó Jake

— No oculta cosas… es honesta, sobre todo no se miente a sí misma. Aunque eso le cueste muchas veces ponga en riesgo su propia felicidad y en este caso la de todos los que ama…—

Papá observo fijamente a Jacob. Pero yo tenía la vista clavada en mi mamá. Pareciese como si el aire se le hubiese ido ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Jamás le habían afectado tanto las palabras que Jake.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso había algo que ambos nos estaban ocultando? ¿Tendría ello que ver con la extraña actitud de mamá hoy a la salida del instituto? O peor aún… ¿Tendría eso estricta relación con el rechazo de Jacob?

— Entonces Bells ¿En verdad te consideras madura? — las facciones de ella se tensaron, y su semblante se volvió fiero y animal.

— La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi hija… te juro por mi vida que voy a asesinarte, arrancaré cada uno de tus miembros y disfrutaré cada segundo de ello. Lo haré Jake, los quemaré en una hoguera y voy a bailar alrededor ¿Me entendiste? — Afirmó en un gruño, antes de apretar la mano de papá.

Jake hizo un saludo militar y sonrió. Pero esa no era la sonrisa que me gustaba, Jacob tenía instalada en su boca esa maldita sonrisa de niño travieso que sabe que hace mal, pero no le importa.

— Entendido Bells. Esperemos que tú también seas honesta para la próxima. — Contestó risueño antes de salir por la puerta del garaje. El sonido de cuando encendió su motocicleta y salía de las instalaciones de nuestra casa no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los habitantes de la casa, sobretodo… no para mí.

Todo quedo en silencio por un largo minuto. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. ¿A qué venía eso de la madurez? ¿Por qué Jake se comportaba de esa forma con mi madre? ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Mil preguntas sin respuesta empezaban a formarse en mi mente. Mil preguntas que querían ser contestadas.

— ¿Me puedes explicar a que vino todo eso? — se me adelantó mi ahora adorado papá, claro está que él lo hizo en un gruñido mientras se llevaba una mano hacia el puente de la nariz.

Aquel geto era una mala señal… Una jodidamente mala.

— No lo sé…— Contesto mamá con naturalidad, pero evitó mi mirada.

¡Lo sabía! Demonios, sabía que algo había sucedido. ¿Pero que era? ¿Qué había sido tan grave para causar que mi madre se pusiera de ese modo? Ni siquiera cuando el tío Emmett me dio aquella plática se puso así. ¿Qué era lo que nos ocultaba?

Traicionada como me sentía, opté por dar media vuelta y dejar al par de adolescentes que tenía por padres aclarar sus asuntos. En aquel tema no me correspondía añadir más leña, suficiente tendría mamá con las interrogantes de mi padre.

De una cosa si estaba completamente segura. Jake y mamá escondían algo. No sabía lo que era, pero si sabía que aquello se relacionaba estrictamente con la hora que compartieron en literatura.

Algo que mamá quería que fuese un secreto.

Algo que Jake quería con todas sus fuerzas decir.

Algo que papá se moría por investigar.

Algo que yo tenía el presentimiento de que era malo. No, no era un presentimiento, yo tenía la certeza de que en verdad era algo horrendo.

Y algo…Algo que no sabía el porqué, pero…nos iba a destrozar.

.

.

* * *

_Esperamos que estén disfrutando de este fic tanto como nosotras lo disfrutamos escribiendo. Les agradecemos todos sus reviews... _

_**Mommy's Bad Girl & Cunning Angel**_

****

_**A la espera del Anochecer**_


	4. Conversaciones

_**Esto es ficción, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, y de paso los manipulo y los hago sufrir , solo a veces...**_

_**"Que el cielo nos impida hacer sufrir a Edward"**_

_*******_

**Summary**: Han pasado diez años después de aquel "felices por siempre" al termino de amanecer. Hoy Edward debe lidiar con una hija adolescente y una esposa que se empeñará en ocultarte un gran secreto. Sin ser conciente de que aquella debilidad sería la causante de llevar a la ruina a su familia, y con ella al resto de los Cullen. Anteponiendo los deseos de su cuerpo por sobre la razón.

* * *

**Conversaciones**

_._

"_Intenté buscar algún deje de razón,_

_Un recuerdo, una palabra, un rostro…_

_Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde."_

_._

_

* * *

  
_

¿Será normal para un adolescente querer ahorcar a todo lo que se les ponga enfrente? ¿Será normal desear asesinar a tu novio, el que de paso es un licántropo dotado de un cuerpo increíblemente ardiente? Porque si es así… soy una maldita adolescente con problemas psicológicos.

Ahí radicaba el problema, jamás fui normal, no esperaba comenzar a serlo ahora, que el cielo me libre de ello, pero cuando cosas como las sucedidas horas atrás acontecían, me dominaban unas enormes ganas de gritar como histérica y golpear a todo lo que se moviese en un radio de mil kilómetros.

Rodé sobre mi misma y me acosté sobre mi estomago. Una de las almohadas de pluma quedó encima de mi cabeza y ese típico sentimiento adolescente de _"querer desaparecer" _hizo acto de presencia en mí. La situación no era para menos. Odiaba ver a mi madre enojada y que mi padre quisiera matar a mi novio. Odiaba que Jacob se comportara de esa manera tan estúpidamente infantil. Supuestamente la adolescente aquí era yo, no él.

Escuché que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, pero no me molesté en abrir o siquiera contestar. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, y estaba convencida de que si a Jacob se le ocurría entrar en ese momento a mi habitación acontecería un homicidio.

Mi puerta se abrió lentamente y se volvió a cerrar.

"_Respira Ness… respira. Sólo es tu novio."_

Me repetía aquello como si de un mantra se tratase, una y otra vez. Tenía que tener paciencia. Cuando uno ama soporta todo, y yo lo amaba. Entonces tendría que saber controlar mi temperamento.

— Cariño…— Dejé salir el aire de golpe, esa definitivamente no era la voz de Jake.

— ¿Cielo? ¿Estás despierta, corazón? — Preguntó mi madre y fue involuntario girarme a verla. El cabello le caía en cascada por los angostos hombros, sus ojos dorados me observaban con adoración y ternura. Mi madre era hermosa, inclusive ahora no era difícil adivinar que aún siendo humana su rostro era completamente increíble. Su sentido de la maternidad lejos de ser molesto era perfecto. Ella era la mejor amiga que una persona pudiera tener yo la amaba.

— Sí mamá. — Contesté y al instante sentí como una fría y pequeña mano acariciaba mis cabellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó en un susurro y recosté mi cabeza en su regazo.

Todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio por algunos segundos. ¿Cómo le explicas a tu madre que estás frustrada sexualmente porque tu estúpido novio se niega a tener relaciones contigo y no puedes evitar sentirte rechazada?

— No es nada…— Susurré y oculté mis ojos de su mirada recriminatoria.

— Renesmee soy tu madre y te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas ¿Qué sucede? — Volvió a preguntar y sentí como las lágrimas de coraje _-Herencia de mi madre_- Se comenzaban a formar en mis ojos.

¿¡Por qué era tan malditamente transparente!?

— Mamá… es que…— Observé sus ojos y por un instante me perdí en su profunda tonalidad dorada, eran tan pacíficos, entonces fue inevitable, una de las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había contenido se derramó por mi mejilla.

— ¿¡PorquéJakenoquieretenersexoconmigo!? – Pregunté rápidamente, sin siquiera detenerme a respirar, y rogando que Dios me quisiese lo suficiente como para que mi madre no hubiese entendido a cabalidad mi pregunta.

Pero deduje por esa expresión de shock en su rostro que contrario a mis deseos, cada una de las palabras antes dicha habían quedado muy bien grabadas en su cerebro.

Y es que era lógico, ella era un vampiro.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos y mi madre no contestaba. ¿En qué pensaba? ¡A ninguna madre le gustaría escuchar como su hija de diez años, pese a tener cuerpo de mujer, quiera tener sexo con su novio de veintisiete años, sin mencionar que este fuese un hombre lobo.

— ¿Mamá? … De acuerdo, lo siento. No debí de decírtelo de esa manera, veras, Jake y yo tenemos una relación… ¿Rara? Sí y bueno… tú sabes, no… ¡Dios! yo… este, bueno. Sé que tengo apenas diez años, pero no sólo me veo como una mujer de diecisiete, yo siento como una. Tengo las necesidades y deseos de esa edad. Y… disculpa, sólo olvidemos esta conversación.

_Definitivamente me estaba ridiculizando ¿Ahora como iba a arreglar todo esto? _

— Hija, tranquila. Respira. — Susurró mi madre y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar, nuevamente mi cabello. Está bien, esto era completamente diferente a como me había imaginado que fuera a reaccionar. No había gritos, ni amenazas, tampoco estaba la tan temida amenaza _"Tu padre se enterará de esto"_

Todo era irreal y diferente. En vez de mueca de disgusto, había una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, sus ojos lejos de contener llamas parecían brillar de alguna emoción que no supe descifrar, aun cuando intenté comprenderla. Sus manos no dejaban caricias violentas en mis cabellos, maldición todo era tan dulce, casa gesto de su parque iba cargado de ternura y devoción, ¡Yo no merecía tales mimos!

Por un momento me sentí mal por haber pensado tantos escenarios tan ilusorios con respecto a mi madre. Ella jamás me había dado razones para pensar que su mente estuviese tan cerrada como para no aceptar esto. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¡Todo este tema comenzaba a volverme loca!

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Di que estoy loca y que mi Jake se tiene que ir! ¡Dime que papá se va a enterar! ¡Dime que todavía no estoy preparada! — Comencé a híper ventilar, presa del pánico. Todo esto era demasiado perfecto para que ser cierto.

— ¿Quieres que te diga todo eso cuando claramente es lo contrario, cielo? — Preguntó tranquilamente y suspiró.

— Sé que estás preparada, y pese a que tu padre opine lo contrario _-Porque él aun te ve como su nenita-_ tu cuerpo ya experimentó cambios. Los hombres son difíciles Ness, supongo que te has dado cuenta; tienes que rogar demasiado para que si quiera pongan un dedo en tu piel y eso se llega a tornar humillante_.-Soltó una carcajada-._

— Tu padre tardó más de un año en tocarme cuando aún humana, supongo que tu tía Alice ya te habrá contado la historia. Pero, déjame decirte que en el instante en el que todo sucedió fue tan mágico y especial que la espera valió la pena con creces. Aunque claro… tuve que presionarlo un poco para que esto sucediese.

— ¿Pero, entonces qué sucede conmigo? ¡Mamá, Jake sabe que yo ya estoy lista! ¿Por qué no quiere llevar nuestra relación hasta el siguiente nivel?

Me siento mal cada vez que nos aleja y se niega a tocarme. Sé que no es su intención hacerme sentir así, pero me siento menos mujer y más niña cuando alguna de sus estúpidas excusas sale a flote y prefiere quedarse viendo la T.V antes que ponerme un dedo encima.

¡Demonios! Sueno como una solterona amargada! — Me lleve las manos al rostro, ocultando mí de seguro sonrojado semblante.

Tenía que aceptar que había sentido un poco de alivio al escuchar la historia de mi madre, en su calidad de humana, sobre todo viniendo de la boca de la tía Alice, ya que no se perdía detalles, pero ese alivio se había ido esfumando hasta quedar en nada gracias a los continuos rechazos de mi novio.

Mi madre sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Cariño, intenta entenderlo. Su novia hace solo diez años estaba en la panza de su madre. Creciste increíblemente rápido y ahora… Él intenta olvidar el hecho de que tienes la edad de un niño pequeño aunque tu cuerpo de vea de diecisiete, cielo. También a él le frustra esto. ¿No crees que se muere por tocarte?

Cielo, conozco a Jake lo suficiente como para saber que si no fuese porque la fecha de tu nacimiento se le viene a la mente con luces de neón cada vez que intenta llevar esto hacía el "Siguiente nivel" ya lo hubiese hecho. Tú y yo ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación seguramente porque, aunque me dé escalofríos aceptarlo, sé que no los vamos a tener un sólo minuto en casa cuando eso suceda. – Quité las manos de mi rostro y pude ver que en sus ojos no había ni un ápice de mentira. Ella estaba siendo honesta… y yo… bueno, yo estaba comportándome como una adolescente. ¡Malditos cambios hormonales!

— Lo sé mamá, es sólo que mi paciencia comienza a acabarse. Y sé que tengo que entenderlo, pero algunas veces la desesperación me gana. — Susurré y enterré el rostro en su pantorrilla.

Sabía que mi madre tenía razón y que no tenía que juzgar a Jake. Por lo que sabía el me deseaba y tenía la certeza de que me esperaría lo que fuese necesario. Debía comenzar a controlar todos estos cambios de personalidad. Por mi bien, por el de Jake y por el de nuestra relación. Le amaba más que nada en este mundo y no iba a dejar que unas estúpidas hormonas arruinaran esto. El era mi mundo, era todo lo que yo podría desear, soñar o pedir y si él no estuviese conmigo no sé qué haría.

— Sólo ten paciencia princesa. — Y esa pareció ser la respuesta a mis problemas.

PA-CIEN-CIA…palabra extremadamente fácil de decir, pero demasiado difícil de poner en práctica.

Solté el aire de golpe y asentí con la cabeza. No me quedaba más que intentarlo.

— ¿Te sientes a gusto con el cambio de ciudad? ¿No te gusta más Alaska para vivir? Sabes que no me importaría hablar con tu padre, para que pudiésemos volver— Preguntó con dulzura y yo sonreí. Sabía que el tema había quedado zanjado y que me daría tiempo para pensarlo. Amaba a mi madre por ello; discreta cuando se necesitaba y abierta cuando era necesario.

— La verdad es que me da igual, mientras toda mi familia esté junta podríamos vivir en México o en algún sector de Chile y a mí me daría exactamente lo mismo. — Contesté y pude ver que sus ojos dorados se revestían con otro de aquellos sentimientos que solo mi madre entendía. Sabía que a ella le costaba mucho mudarse de un lado a otro por lo encariñada que podía llegar a sentirse con las cosas y las personas. Así era ella, hermosa y fuerte pero a la vez tan frágil que el simple aire podría descomponerla-siempre y cuando aquello correspondiese al aliento de mi padre- Dependían en extremo el uno del otro…

— Me alegro que pienses así…— Susurró y volvió a sonreír. Aunque la emoción que salía de sus labios no alcanzase sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Ahora fui yo quien preguntó, y tomé una de sus manos.

— Nada, cielo. Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo son tus profesores? ¿Les pateaste el trasero en cuanto al existencialismo?

— ¡Claro mamá! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? — Dejó escapar una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

— Igual que tu padre…— Susurró y yo reí.

Y así paso la tarde. Mi madre me contó anécdotas de cuando ella era humana y mi papá se desesperaba con la educación pública, siempre superando en conocimiento a sus maestros. No pude evitar imaginármelos a los dos juntos, el fuerte y critico, ella frágil y hermosa. Una sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios indefinidamente. No sé qué haría sin ellos… Mamá y papá eran el ejemplo perfecto de que el amor verdadero aun existía. Y eso, aunque sonase raro, me daba esperanzas de que Jake y yo pudiéramos estar juntos pasase lo que pasase.

_Suspiré._

Sí, sólo mi madre podía dar alivio a mis dudas.

En algún momento casi rendida por el cansancio. Y como me arrepentí de haberlo hecho…

.

.

_Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto, sola. No se hallaban mis tíos, ni mis padres, mucho menos Jake. Entonces llegó a mí, la exquisita fragancia de la sangre, si bien era mitad humano, siempre había preferido el alimento que correspondía a mi parte vampiro, obviamente limitándome a las costumbres vegetarianas establecidas por mi familia. Sin embargo, nada podría nunca compararse con el cegador perfume que poseía la sublime, hechizante y abrasadora sangre de un humano._

_Incapaz de negarme me dejé llevar por el aroma, como si se tratase de una ingenua mariposa encandilada bajo la luz de luna, me dejé llevar por aquel efluvio hasta que cada vez se iba volviendo más y más concentrado, finalmente llegué al salón de biología…_

_No entendía el porqué, mucho menos el motivo, pero algo en mi interior me indicaba que aquella asignatura envolvía mucho más que el estudio de los seres vivos…_

_Entonces los vi, mamá y papa mirándose fijamente, él con facciones tan inhumanas que no estaba segura de que fuese mi padre, al menos no hasta que su mirada se posó sobre mí._

_Oscura y cegada por la ira, más aterradora que nunca, pude ver en esos ojos bañados de profundo y siniestro ónix que ese chico, que no aparentaba más de diecisiete años, era él, mi padre, el mismo que compartió junto a mí incontables tardes junto al piano. Componiéndome cientos de melodías deslumbrantes. Su semblante abatido dio paso a profunda compasión en mi interior y sin pensármelo dos vez corrí a sus brazos, sin importar si interrumpía o no. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y pude oír claro y profundo su llanto._

_Mi padre lloraba, con su cabeza hundida en mi hombro, el hombre sabio y sereno que me había enseñado a tener confianza en mí misma, a no carecer de amor propio y demostrarme lo mucho que valía, tal y como lo hizo con mi madre, se descomponía como un niño sollozando sin cesar._

_Sentía mi ropa húmeda y un tanto pegajosa, mas no hice caso. Sin embargo, la exquisita fragancia a sangre humana se volvía más y más intensa, tenía que probarla. Necesitaba hacerlo. Me separé del abrazo de mi padre y solo ahí comprendí el origen de aquel cegador efluvio._

_Reprimí el gemido._

_Mi padre, el mismo vampiro que después de Carlisle era el más insensibilizado ante el poder de la sangre humana, hoy se mostraba frente a mi con sus vestimentas empapadas de sangre, oscura, húmeda y roja sangre. Aún se podía apreciar la calidez de aquel elixir._

_Podría apostar a que no llevaba más de un par de minutos en su cuerpo. Su cabello antes reluciente hoy se mostraba adherido a su piel por causa de la misma._

_Imposible, papá jamás haría algo así. Lo que tenía frente a mí no era mi padre, era un monstruo._

_._

_.  
_

Me giré a observar a mamá, pero cuando lo hice mis ojos se encontraron con una blanca almohada… Fue demasiado frustrante despertar sin haber recibido al menos un par de respuestas.

Observé la ventana y las estrellas desperdigadas en el oscuro cielo me indicaron que había dormido lo suficiente, y como odié aquello, ahora me pasaría la noche en vela.

Me levanté de la cama. Sin apartar la vista del hermoso firmamento, intentando grabar a fuerza de vanos intentos esa imagen en mi mente, todo con el fin de olvidar la horrible pesadilla que había experimentado segundos atrás. Finalmente opté por bajar, mal que mal le debía a Jake una disculpa.

Avancé por el iluminado pasillo con sigilo, agradeciendo como nunca la parte vampiro que había heredado de mi padre, al parecer no estaban ni él ni mis tíos, ya que no sentía sus olores en el aire.

Punto mi favor, el tener un papá lector de mentes era tan incómodo como tener un tío que supiese a la perfección cuando estás sintiendo cosas… que claramente comprometían mi moral.

Y maldita sea, la lujuria era uno de mis habituales compañeros en el último tiempo.

Un estruendo en la cocina me obligó a desviar mi meta, la habitación de Jake. El sonido de un mueble quebrándose o moviéndose de forma… brutal me alertó, la curiosidad refulgió con ímpetu en mi interior.

Muebles moviéndose de forma atronadora y un par de platos cayendo no era algo habitual en una casa que se encontraba atestada de vampiros, digo. Yo no era torpe, al menos no como mamá cuando solía ser humana. Y evidentemente mis tíos y abuelos estaban bastante lejanos a cometer un accidente.

Me detuve en el acto cuando oí la musical voz de mamá junto a Jake. Claramente no sería buena idea hablar de nosotros en presencia de ella, no es como si no le tuviese confianza o algo así. Sin embargo, sería verdaderamente incómodo. Me apoyé contra la pared esperando a que ella saliese, manteniendo una distancia prudente, para que no me reconociese por el olor. Y vaya que era difícil pasar desapercibida en una estancia llena de vampiros, más un hombre lobo. Simplemente fantástico.

Oí un suspiro y supe de inmediato a quien partencia, Jacob.

— ¿Entonces somos cómplices?— Inquirió Jake en su habitual tono burlesco, y no supe hasta que punto serían ciertos sus dichos. Ya que ellos solían bromear y aquello estaba bien, digo, eran amigos desde niños. Jake solía decir que hacían pasteles de barros, y hasta el día de hoy me cuesta imaginar a mamá y él, con no más de cinco años y ambas manos y caras inundadas de tierra. Sí, en efecto, eran cómplices.

— No lo digas de esa forma. Lo planetas de un modo tan… Dios. No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor. — musitó mamá con voz débil, y entonces supe que ella no se encontraba bien, quise eliminar la distancia y correr hacia donde se encontraba, tan frágil pese a su condición, tan susceptible. Pero la vida o existencia nunca puede ser del todo perfecta, yo lo supe al instante en que mi mundo se vino abajo y agradecí con todo mí ser no haber eliminado la distancia autoimpuesta. Ya que de lo contrario me hubiesen notado por mi olor.

— ¿No te corroe la culpa? — afirmó mi novio con ese tono sensual y travieso que sólo reservaba para mí y… mamá.

No me quedé ahí para oír más de su platica, no quise ser participe de su infame mentira.

¿Para que si todo tenía lógica cuando mis propios oídos habían sido testigos de su vil traición?

.

* * *

**Hola:**

Pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, como bien sabrán ambas tenemos otros fic, súmenle que existen los estudios y el trabajo, plagios y cosas así. Pero ya estamos de vuelta.

_Lean bien, no interpreten con subjetividad._

"_No todo es lo que parece…_

_Las palabras tienen demasiados significados diferentes._

_No digas lo que no quieres que se escuche, no oigas lo que puede lastimarte... "_

_Con amor **Mommy's & Cunning**_


	5. Importante Urgente ¿etc?

_*Sacan la escoba y el plumero*_

Cunning: ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no hemos actualizado en casi un año?

Mommy's: Mierda, sí.

Cunning: ¿Crees que siga alguna lectora viva? –Avienta una telaraña que cuelga de la letra A-

Mommy's: Eso espero. –Grita al ver una araña-

OK, no vamos a pedir disculpas, porque sabemos que eso está demasiado usado. No hemos subido porque hubo un lapsus de tiempo en la que cada una tomo su camino y Fanfiction quedó olvidado. La vida real necesita un poco de atención también, así que… después de arreglar nuestro mundo verdadero, regresamos a la ficción.

Esperamos aun tenerlas con nosotros, porque nos amena demasiado leerlas y escribir para UDS.

Que comience de nuevo lo enfermo ;)

Atte:

**Cunning & Mommy's**

**

* * *

**

**Adelanto del próximo cap**:

Yeah ¡Uno no puede llegar y dar un aviso así como así y no dejar como mínimo adelanto!, arriesgando ser mordido o felicitado, esperemos que sea lo segundo.

* * *

Jacob pasó de mí sin decir nada, no estaba seguro de si debía molestarme o no por su actitud. Había venido hasta aquí con la intención de alivianar las cosas entre Bella y Ness, no a iniciar una pelea con el perro.

—¿Qué se traen entre manos?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo es cuando se trata de mi hermano —, supe al instante que había dado en el clavo, mencionar a Edward consiguió que Bella volviera su rostro hacia mí—, además apestas.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, tal vez temiendo que yo sacara conclusiones apresuradas, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—No puedes jugar con fuego y pretender no quemarte —Ella me sonrió, pero no vi culpa en sus ojos— ¿Lo has olvidado acaso?, El fuego es letal para nuestra especie, y tú cariño… Tú estás comenzando una hoguera.


End file.
